birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Blooperific Christmas Carol
The Blooperific Christmas Carol is a meme on BT Productions. Basic Info BT Productions liked Merrie Melodies Intro Bloopers 27 so much that she made a meme out of it. In a similar fashion to The 2018 Halloween Special, the Christmas Carol meme was split up into acts. The Meme Each act will be described below. ACT 1 1: Merry Christmas, everybody! 3 has invited 11 and 12 over for a Christmas party! The other characters (1, 2, and 4-10) talk while waiting for the guests to arrive. 2: 7 is preparing the eggnog while 8 and 9 are making the cookies. Does this go well or do these characters have to purchase the items from elsewhere? 3: Meanwhile, 10 is decorating the house with the others when a knock can be heard. 1 answers the door and sees that 11 has arrived dressed in a Santa costume. 4: As 1 and 2 talk about 11's costume, 8 and 9 have finished the cookies. It is implied that 7 finished the eggnog as well. 5: Another knock can be heard as 5 admires the cookie display. 8 or 9 (choose) answers the door and sees that 12 has arrived. 6: 3 talks about why he/she chose to invite 11 and 12 over for the party. 7: 2 is inspired by 3's story and decides to tell a story of his/her own. 2 goes to get a computer, but 1 warns him/her not to send the WB Shield out to wreck the party. 8: Now that the computer is ready, 2 talks about a program called Windows Intro Maker. As 2 talks about the features of the program, he/she cues the WB Shield and wrecks the cookie display. 11 prepares for disaster. 9: Angry at 2 for ruining the party, 1 insults everyone and ditches the party. As 3 and 4 lament over 1's actions being done on Christmas out of every other day of the year, the others agree that 1 needs to be taught a lesson. 10: 3 comes up with a solution: perform a séance and summon 13, 14, and 15 to show 1 the error of his/her ways, Christmas Carol style. The others are confused and/or doubtful it is going to work. 11: The séance works (much to the surprise of 3). After the introductions, it is time for 1 to be taught a lesson. ACT 2 12: As 1 continues on his/her way, 13 suddenly appears and scares him/her. 13: After recovering from the scare, 13 takes 1 into the past and shows him/her a past incident that reeked of control-freak tendencies. 14: 1 and 13 travel back into the present. 1 realizes that 2 is only human and tries to apologize, only for 14 to stop him/her. 15: 14 uses a magic time-rewinding remote to remind 1 of what happened earlier at the Christmas party. 16: Now that there are two 1's, one accuses the other of being an imposter much to the confusion of 11. 17: After that weird experience, 14 takes 1 back into the present time. 18: 1 decides to wait for 15 to teach him/her the error of his/her ways, which blows 15's cover. 19: 15 takes 1 into the future. 1 is shocked to find everyone missing (except for himself/herself and Future!2). 20: 15 informs 1 that in the future, he/she has been slipped with so much tic controllosa that not even 3 and 5 could stop him/her from becoming a major control freak. As Future!3 starts everything over elsewhere, Future!1 is still uploading videos, much to the shock of Present!1. 21: Present!1 requests to see one of those videos and is shocked to find that the video is short, contains no bloopers, and ends abruptly with no credit sequence. 15 informs Present!1 that Future!1 has enslaved Future!2 and forced him/her to get the logo right on the first try. It has been like this since the episode after 1 got the tic controllosa. Present!1 denies being a slave owner in the future, to which 15 says that this particular future will not happen IF Present!1 apologizes to Present!2. 22: 1 promises to apologize to 2, so 15 takes 1 back to the present. 1 thanks 13, 14, and 15 for everything and goes back to the Christmas party. ACT 3 23: Meanwhile, 11 is wondering if 1 has learned his/her lesson. 2 is wondering the same thing when 1 walks in. 24: 1 apologizes to 2 for insulting everyone at the Christmas party. 25: After the apology, 1 teams up with 4 to bring everyone back to the party. 26: The party is back in full force. Describe it. 27: Despite 1's apology, he/she still gets the last laugh after gifting the others with an atomic bomb, which explodes and destroys the house that the party was held in. 28: Wait. How did everyone survive the atomic bomb to begin with? 29: With that question answered, describe the characters' next actions. Will they repair the destroyed house? Will they move somewhere else? Does 1 ever get blamed for the incident? I want answers! 30: How will the characters celebrate next year's Christmas? Category:Memes